Don't Wanna Stop HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Harry is the boy who lived. He has everything he could ever want. So why is he depressed? Read to find out. Based on Ozzy Osbourne's song of the same name.


Don't Wanna Stop

By GinnyPotter1986

Harry Potter was as happy as he could be. He had a beautiful wife, two happy and healthy children, as well as one on the way. His two children, James Sirius- named for Harry's own father and his godfather, and Albus Severus- named for Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, were the best sons a father could have ever asked for.

However, Harry hoped _this_ time, he and Ginny had a girl. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were expecting their second child. They already had a little girl named Alexis Rose. They were hoping for a boy this time. Hermione and Ginny both hoped their babies were born around the same time. Of course, there would probably be a few hours or days in between them. However, right now, both women were happy and healthy for the time being.

**I don't know what they're talking about**

**I'm making my own decisions**

**This thing that I found**

**Ain't gonna bring me down**

**I'm like a junkie without an addiction**

Ron was Ginny's older brother, and at times, the two of them still fought like cats and dogs. However, both families were very close. Harry even gave number twelve, Grimmauld Place to Ron and Hermione, for them to live. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had fixed up the house that his parents lived in, when he was born. It had four bedrooms upstairs, a kitchen, dining room, living room, den/library, and a bathroom downstairs. There was also a bathroom upstairs, so no one would fall down the steps, while going to use the loo at the crack of dawn.

About five months later, Ginny went into labor. While she was still in the early stages of labor, Harry used the Floo Network to take the boys to his mother and father-in-law's house. Once there, he told Molly what was going on, and Arthur said he would take care of the boys, while Molly went to help Ginny."

That night, after fifteen hours of labor, Lily Luna Potter was born. Harry was thrilled to have a daughter, at last. Molly sent an owl to Arthur, telling him to bring the boys to see the new baby.

Within minutes, James and Albus were looking down at their new baby sister. Almost at once, both of the boys were protective of their new sister, James moreso than Albus. Harry could not help, but to smile, as he watched his sons with his daughter. The sight was amazing!

**Mama don't cry**

**I just wanna say hi**

**Like playing with danger or fear**

**Everybody's walking but nobody's talking**

**It looks a lot better from here**

Molly and Arthur offered to take the boys with them, so that Harry, Ginny, and Lily could rest. After hugging and kissing the boys goodbye, Harry and Ginny told them to be good for Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. When the boys were gone and Ginny had finished feeding Lily, all three fell asleep.

About six weeks later, Ron and Hermione's baby was born. Just as they were hoping, they had a little boy, whom they named Ronald Hugo Weasley. This time, it was Harry and Ginny to babysit. (Rosie and Albus were as close as brother and sister, even though they were cousins.)

Arthur and Molly Weasley were proud of each and every one of their children, children-in-laws, and grandchildren. Since Harry's parents were dead, he had asked Minerva McGonagall to fill in as grandmother, for his children, and he had asked Rubeus Hagrid to fill in as grandfather, for them.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop**

About eight years later, it was time for James to start Hogwarts. Everyone at the school instantly loved him, because he was Harry Potter's son. Everywhere James went, he heard stories about when his parents and his aunt and uncle were in school.

During that year's summer holidays, James enjoyed teasing Albus about what house he would be in, in the following term. The day Albus began Hogwarts was the most terrifying day of young Albus' life. He seriously thought he would end up in the dreaded Slytherin House.

However; to his relief, he was not a Slytherin; just like everyone else in his entire family, he was a Gryffindor. A couple of years later, all five of the kids were in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all were Gryffindors.

**Why don't they ever listen to me?**

**Is this a one-way conversation?**

**Nothing they say is gonna set me free**

**Don't need to make no reservations**

Eight years later, when all of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children and grandchildren were finished with Hogwarts, they threw a huge party for everyone. It was very grand. Unlike anything, they had ever done before.

Ron noticed that Harry was not anywhere around. He got Hermione's attention, and motioned for her to follow him into the house.

"What is going on, Ron?"

"I cannot find Harry."

Hermione looked around. Suddenly, she pointed towards the window.

"There he is, in the field."

The couple ran outside. The closer they got to Harry, the more they noticed that something was wrong. When they got to him, they sat down on each side of him, Hermione on the left, and Ron on the right.

**To make me religious for only one god**

**I don't need another savior**

**Don't try to change my mind**

**You know I'm one of a kind**

**Ain't gonna change my bad behavior**

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I do not know, Mione."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I do not know what is wrong with me. I feel depressed. No matter what I do, I cannot make the feeling go away. I often feel like I am going to suffocate to death," said Harry.

"Have you tried to talk to Ginny about this?"

"Nah, she has gone through enough with me"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I will talk to her tonight."

That night, since all three of their kids were not going to be home, Harry and Ginny had the house all to themselves.

"Well, Mr. Potter, the kids are gone, and we are all alone. What do you have in mind for us to do tonight?"

When Harry did not answer her, Ginny began to get worried.

"Harry? Love, are you okay?"

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile, one that most definitely did _not_ reach his eyes.

"Ginny," he said, as tears began to run down his face. "I do not know _what_ is wrong with me. For the last few weeks, I have been so depressed, and I have no clue why."

"I have an idea, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see," said Ginny, as she put a blind fold over Harry's eyes. A few seconds later, Harry felt the sensation of being Apparated.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop**

When Ginny took the blind fold off, he realized they were in the office that used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knew at once, why they were there. At that moment, a very strong surge of love swept through him for his beloved wife.

"Harry, my dear boy…er man. Whatever has brought you here?"

"To be quite honest, Professor, I do not know _what_ is wrong with me. All I know is that for the last few weeks, I have been feeling depressed. I do not know why I feel this way. I was wondering if you could possibly help me make this feeling go away."

"When did you begin feeling this way?"

"I guess it was around three to six months ago. The feeling has been getting worse, because I cannot sleep, without having nightmares."

"Ah, that was around the time that Miss Lily left Hogwarts, am I right?"

Harry thought for a moment.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop**

"You know, I believe you might be right."

"Could it be that you are depressed, because all of your children are grown, and are ready to leave home to make lives for themselves?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Ginny and I are alone again. I guess I will have to wait until Lily or one of the boys has children of their own."

"Isn't young James engaged to be married?"

"Yes, he is going to marry a girl named Isabelle. Albus Severus is to be married as well. The girl he is going to marry is named Laura."

"Is Miss Lily seeing anyone?"

"She is not seeing anyone, as far as I know."

"Well, be patient, Harry, you will soon hear the pitter-patter of little feet again."

"Thank you, Professor. As always, I feel better after talking to you. You are always so helpful."

"I am glad I could be of some help to you."

"Well, good night, Professor. I am sure I will be able to get some sleep, now that I know what is wrong with me."

"Good night."

**I don't wanna stop**

**I don't wanna stop**

**I don't wanna stop**

**I don't wanna stop**

About a year and a half later, James and Isabelle were married, and they had a daughter, whom they named Raphaella JoAnne. Albus and Laura were also married. They had a little boy, whom they named Alexander Levi. Lily _was_ engaged to a young man named Lucas. However, Lucas broke the engagement about six weeks, before the wedding was to take place.

Harry and Ginny comforted her as best as they could. A few months later, Lily met a man named Matthew. Within a year, they were married, and had a set of twins, whom they named Adam Wayne and April Dawn.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop**

Professor Dumbledore had been right, when he said that Harry's depression was due to the fact that he missed his children. Harry felt one hundred percent better since his grandchildren were around.

Arthur and Molly, Ginny's parents, were _still_ going strong, at over one hundred years old. Every year, there was a Weasley Family Reunion. At last count, there were over one hundred fifty people in the Weasley family.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop.**

As far as anyone could tell, the only member of the family that was missing was Fred. He had been killed the day Harry had defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Every now and then, someone would remember something funny that Fred and his twin brother, George had done; and that person would burst out laughing. Before long, everyone who was around that person would begin laughing as well. Laughter is _very_ contagious.

One day, around his eighty-fifth birthday, Harry, after telling Ginny where he was going, made a trip to the cemetery. He stopped, when he got to his parents' graves. James and Lily Potter had been dead for nearly eighty-four years. They never got to see their son grow up. They never got to even meet their grandchildren. Harry felt luck that _he_ got to watch all three of his children grow into adults, as well as his grandchildren.

A few days later, Harry got the shock of his life. There was a knock on his front door. When he opened the door, he saw the last person in the world; he thought he would ever see again.

It was Draco Malfoy. Draco was the one who made Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's time at Hogwarts a nightmare. Harry stepped back to let Draco in the house.

"Draco Malfoy, how have you been?"

"I have been good; really good, since my father died around forty or fifty years ago."

"I would say I am sorry for your loss, Draco, but we both know I would be lying through my teeth."

"Ah, do not worry about it. To be honest, I am glad the old bastard is dead and gone. I _have_ been happier since he died. How is your family doing?"

"My family is good. Isn't your son married to my niece, Alexis Rose?"

"I do believe he is."

"Well, I guess that makes us family, doesn't it, Draco?"

"Yes, I guess it does."

After looking at each other, for a couple of seconds, the two old men began to crack up with laughter. All their laughing brought Ginny running.

"Why, Draco Malfoy! I never would have thought I would live to see the day you would darken our doorstep! It is really good to see you."

"Hi, Ginny, you are still as feisty as ever. I seem to remember many girls were mighty jealous of you, when we were in school, just because you were the one, who ended up with Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I used to get death threats all the time, especially from Romilda Vane. I just told everyone that Harry was his own man. He would choose who he wanted to be with, himself."

"It would seem that you were right. I ended up married to Astoria Greengrass. You remember her sister, Daphne, don't you?"

"No, I do not really remember her."

"Oh, well. If I really had my way about it, I would have married Granger." When Draco said this, Harry had to ask him to repeat that.

"I guess I have been in love with her, since we were thirteen."

"Isn't that when she punched you, for making fun of Hagrid?"

"Yeah, it was. It seems like it was only yesterday," Draco sighed. He and Harry burst into laughter again.

The trio sat and talked for hours. Finally, Draco decided it was time for him to go home.

It was so hard to believe that Harry James Potter was supposed to die, when he was only a year old. However, thanks to family and friends, he was able to live a very long and a very healthy life. He lived to be one hundred twenty-five and Ginny lived to be one hundred twenty-four. They had three kids, twelve grandchildren, and only Heaven knew how many great-grandchildren. Many people loved Harry, and his time came to die, everyone was there.

**All my life I've been over the top**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**All I know is I don't wanna stop**

**All fired up, I'm gonna go to the top**

**I'm as real as the world will make me**

**I don't wanna stop.**

The problem was Harry fought death until his very last breath, because Harry did not want to stop.

**The lyrics are by Ozzy Osbourne and are in a bold, italicized font.**


End file.
